


Wedding Date

by novelistjugheadjones



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Riverdale, Riverdale AU, Slow Burn, bughead au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelistjugheadjones/pseuds/novelistjugheadjones
Summary: Betty Cooper is doing well at everything else in her life- first year in NYU, Aspiring writer, etc- but one thing she never could get was a boyfriend.Her family hasn’t been able to deal with that ever since she moved away to New York a year before college. Especially her nagging mother who is all about wanting ‘what’s right’ for her daughter.When she gets an invitation to her sister- Polly’s- wedding she immediately knows what will happen if she doesn’t bring a guy.When she sees an ad on craigslist for exactly what she needs, she calls the owner of the ad, Jughead Jones.





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m really excited to write this series.   
> This will be a slow-ish burn fic and will be extremely AU. I hope y’all enjoy. Any and all feedback/comments are greatly appreciated!

“I just don’t want you to be alone your whole life, Elizabeth. I want what’s best and what’s right for you.”   
Betty knows better than to argue. She’s heard it all before. Not only from her mother but from her sister, her roommate Veronica, and the bitch that lives down the hall from her in the apartment she lives in, Cheryl.   
Instead, she forces a stiff smile, even though she knows her mother can’t see her. It’s become a habit, “I understand, mom.” She always says the same thing in reply.   
There’s a long pause on the other line and then a very long sigh- there always is. “You should be getting something in the mail from your sister very soon.”   
This intrigues Betty. She hasn’t heard from her sister in a few months so why would she want to send her something in the mail, of all things?   
“Why are you telling me?” It’s the next question that comes straight to her lips from her always active mind. Some things she can control from slipping past her lips, but other things not so much.   
“Because for all I know you don’t even check your mail. Obviously you don’t go out too much or you would have found yourself a boyfriend by now.”   
“Oh, my god, mom!” Betty groans into the palm of her hand, trying not to yell at her. “I need to go.” She quickly pulls the phone from her ear and hangs up. Sometimes her mother is just too much to handle. 

The thing that was supposedly coming ‘very soon’ comes three weeks later and Betty is actually surprised. She had expected it never to come, thinking that maybe it had gotten lost in the other mail.   
She takes it upstairs and considers stalling opening it. By the fancy decorations on the envelope alone, it scares her.   
She tosses it onto the desk she uses to study on in her bedroom then pauses right before she walks out of her room, turns back around and picks the envelope up again. Examining it more closely this time.   
Eventually, she gets tired of just staring at the damn thing and rips it open from the top.   
She pulls out a very pink piece of paper that is folded in half- clearly handmade- and reads it carefully. 

You are invited to the wedding of Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper!! 

Betty had to take a second glance and couldn’t help but scoff at the addition of not one but two exclamation marks behind the opening sentence.   
Then it hit her.   
Holy shit, Polly was getting married.   
Then another thing hit her.   
She couldn’t show up there alone. But of course she couldn’t miss this. No matter how many unpopular opinions she had about Jason.   
Right before she could panic Veronica walked through the door with her usual cheery self.   
“I finally met that neighbor of ours that you are constantly dissing.” Veronica began, placing her designer bag on the floor by the door. “She isn’t even close to how bad you have been letting on. Plus, she’s kind of cute.”   
“Veronica, no.” Betty gave her a warning glance. Veronica, as amazing and as sweet as she was, had the habit of falling for every girl she met.   
Ronnie put her hands up as if to surrender, “Hey, I’m just telling you the truth.”   
Betty rolled her eyes and looked back at the invitation in her hands, finally getting the chance to panic as she remembered just exactly what she was holding.   
“What’s that?”   
Betty looked back up at her roommate and shrugged, trying to play it cool. “My sister is getting married.”   
“Holy shit, really? To that Jason guy? She could do so much better.” That’s one of the many things they could agree on.   
“Yeah…I’ve been invited to the wedding.” She spoke so distantly but she couldn’t help it. She was so worried about all the wrong things that could happen there. She couldn’t fight with any of them, not at Polly’s wedding.   
“Well, duh. It’d be really shitty if you weren’t invited to your own sister’s wedding.” Veronica walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, drinking it exactly like that.   
When Betty had first met Veronica she hadn’t expected her to be so…messy. She was dressed in expensive clothing, and looked very clean when they first met at a coffee shop.   
As soon as she agreed to be her roommate, however, things changed. She didn’t clean up after herself at all and basically never left the room unless she had class or had met some cute girl she wanted to take out.   
But one of the better things about Veronica was she was the best friend Betty could ever ask for. So she could easily look over the messy parts of Veronica after awhile.   
“What am I supposed to do, though, V? I can’t show up without a date. My family will freak.” She finally found it in herself to put the invitation back down.   
Veronica wiped the milk off of her face and smirked. “What about me?”   
“Bring a girlfriend to my sister’s wedding, where my homophobic grandmother and parents will be? I appreciate it, Ronnie but I can’t do that. I’m trying to avoid getting into an argument with them.”   
Veronica scoffed in annoyance, closing the fridge. “No offense, Betty, but your family sound like dickheads.”   
Betty couldn’t help but smile at that.   
“As for finding yourself a date? Just look online.”   
“You say that like it’s easy.”   
“It is. Just look on craigslist.” Veronica took her jacket off and tossed it on the small couch, walking into her room.   
What the fuck was she going to find on craigslist? 

~~ 

After Betty got out of the shower that night, she decided to just take Veronica’s very odd suggestion and look on craigslist for a date to Polly’s wedding. 

It wasn’t long before she found it. 

Need a date to a wedding or event? Call me! 

There was a number listed underneath along with a very odd name. Jughead Jones. 

Desperate times call for desperate measures. She looked over the name and dialed the number, listening to it ring only a couple of times before a voice answered with an annoyed “Hello?”   
“Uh…yeah, are you Jughead by any chance?” The name sounded even weirder coming from her own lips.   
“Depends on who’s asking.”   
She could already tell this boy was going to joke a lot. “I saw your ad on craigslist.” Betty decided it would be easier to just cut to the chase. She wasn’t here to joke around, she was here for some much needed help.   
“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot I put that up.” He chuckled absentmindedly. Betty waited a few moments, expecting him to say something else. But when he didn’t she became very annoyed.   
“Yeah, well, you did and I have a few questions.” Betty sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and twisting her fingers into her bed sheets as she waited anxiously for a reply from Jughead.   
“Shoot.” His voice sounded stuffed, like he was stuffing tons of food into his mouth as he spoke.   
It almost made her cringe. “How much are you asking and how does the payment work, first of all.”   
“That’s a good question.”   
“Are you telling me you didn’t think about it before you put the ad up or?” She was beginning to regret making this phone call with her whole heart right about now.   
“Huh. I guess I didn’t…how much are you willing to offer?”   
She paused. “I don’t know.”   
“Are you telling me you didn’t think about that before you made the call or?”   
That smug bastard. “You know what? Never mind. Act like I didn’t call.” She hung the phone up, rolling her eyes so far back into her head. What an idiot.   
It wasn’t even two seconds before her phone began to ring.   
Without thinking about checking who was calling, she answered. “Hello?”   
“I’m sorry. You’re right.”   
Did this Jughead guy really just call her back? “What?”   
“I should have thought about that before I even posted the stupid thing. My bad.”   
“Yeah, that is your bad. I really didn’t appreciate you mocking me, though.” She squared her shoulders and tilted her head closer to the phone.   
“Sorry about that too, I guess.”   
Betty scoffed. “You guess?”   
Jughead breathed out a chuckle. “I am sorry.”   
“Okay then. Now can we talk about this professionally? I really need your help right now.”   
“Your wish is my command.”   
Betty once again found herself rolling her eyes but forced herself to continue talking to him.   
Desperate times call for desperate measures, she reminded herself. 

It took them almost half an hour to decide on a price together. It wasn’t cheap but it wasn’t exactly expensive either.   
2,000 dollars by the end of their arrangement. She had that. She had been saving ever since she moved here.   
They had also agreed to meet up at a local diner to discuss things more in depth tomorrow. 

~~

Betty had been here a few times with Veronica. It was a nice diner but it was nothing like the diner back in Riverdale, Pop’s.   
This was Marie’s diner and it always smelled like something but it definitely wasn’t food.   
But the milkshakes and the french fries were the best here and that was exactly what she ordered while she waited nervously for Jughead to walk through the door.   
He had sent her a selfie- a quite immature one- so that she knew what she would be looking for.   
He had a very weird hat on in the picture and his smile was a little less than attractive in it but luckily she wasn’t looking to be attracted to him.   
She had been at Marie’s for a little over five minutes when the man in the picture walked through the door.   
He still had the beanie he had been wearing in the picture on and was wearing a jean jacket over a shirt with a big ‘S’ on it. A single curl stuck out from underneath the beanie.   
When Jughead looked in her direction he clearly didn’t see her. Apparently he hadn’t paid too much attention to the picture she had sent him.   
She waved her hand in the air and he paused when he saw her. She quirked a brow at him to let him know she wasn’t going to be patient with him.   
He began walking towards her at that and took a seat right next to her instead of sitting in the booth across from her.   
He smelled like onions and pinewood, a very odd mixture of scents. She wondered what caused him to smell like that. “There’s an empty booth over there, you know?” Betty gestured to the booth across from her, wondering if he had even seen it.   
He barely glanced at it and nodded. “Yeah, I guess there is.”   
“Would you like to sit there?” Betty tossed the french fry she was holding back into the basket, suddenly too annoyed to eat anything.   
He shrugged. “I’m fine here.” This time, he smirked. It was a little more attractive than his freaky smile and she wondered if he had meant to send her a freaky selfie on purpose. Did he think this was some sort of game?  
“Fine, whatever. Are we going to talk about why we’re here in the first place or not?” She just wanted to get out of here, away from him and not have to see him until the wedding.   
“Whoa, wait a second.” He held up a hand and stood up. “Let me order something first and then we’ll talk.”   
Betty couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to object but he was already walking away.   
She could already hear her mother at the wedding now, “Well he is quite….charming.”   
Maybe all of this was a bad idea. What if he fucked this all up? She needed this to be as believable as possible if she wanted to make it out of their alive. 

When he finally returned, he had a gigantic burger on a tray and a medium soda. How could someone so small eat something that big?   
“Okay.” He sat back down next to her. “Now I’m ready.”   
They talked about the basics, about the needs that he needed to fulfill if he wanted to get paid. But it wasn’t until Betty got to talking that she realized what had happened at her brother’s wedding.   
“Oh shit.” Betty groaned and face-palmed so hard she made her face hurt.   
By now, Jughead was just finishing his soda up. His burger already finished. “What?”   
“How could I have forgotten this?” Because Polly’s was the first wedding in her family in a long time, she reminded herself.   
“Forgotten what?” He seemed so insincere with the question it just pissed Betty off even more.   
But she decided to ignore her anger. For now. She had bigger problems anyway.   
“My family is very obsessed with family.” God, she didn’t even want to think or talk about this. “At my brother’s wedding a few years ago my family had the whole family stay at our house the whole week. Including me. So, it would only be natural that-”   
“I stayed with you.” He nodded, obviously trying to take it all in. “Okay. How bad could your family be, right?”   
She wanted to tell him that he had no idea, but she stopped herself. She needed him to come to this wedding and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him off. She needed him.   
Elizabeth Cooper, queen of fake smiles, pulled off her best fake smile yet. “Right. They’re actually really sweet. I think you’ll like them a lot.”


End file.
